


Little Things

by ArcaneContracts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/ArcaneContracts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says in the title (I'm really not sure how to title or rate this )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_-Mornings-_

Waking up to England snuggled up to her chest was the best part of America's day.

 

- _My patience is being tested-_  

After shouting up the stairs for the fifth time that evening asking if England was ready to go and receiving the same answer of 'I'll be done in a minute' for the fifth time in ten minutes , America was really starting to regret springing this surprise dinner date on her partner.

 

- _Golden Caterpillar_ _-_

America had always wondered why her partner kept her hair so short, She had asked her why one day and had about pissed her pants laughing at the ensuing tale.

 

_-Ecstasy-_

America slid her fingers deep inside the Briton's core, relishing her cry of ecstasy as she peeked.

 

_-Video Games-_

England would never admit it but she had an xbox 360 and a well played copy of  _Skyrim_ hidden under her bed.

 

_-Fear-_

England's biggest fear was that America would get bored of her and leave, So she went out of her way to do things she normally wouldn't to make sure that didn't happen.

 

_-Jealousy-_

 England wasn't normally a jealous person, but watching America getting chummy with France had her blood boiling.


	2. Chapter 2

-  _Arousal_ -

America moaned low in her throat as petite hands cupped her breasts ,calloused thumbs brushing over her nipples sending spikes of arousal up her spine.

 

-  _Time_ -

They never had enough time to be with each other, so when they were together they savored every second.

 

- _Need_ -

England needed America like she needed air and sometimes that disgusted her.

 

-  _Child_ -

England squeezed America's hand tightly as the social worker came into the a room with a tiny bundle in her arms.

 

-  _Drunk_ -

America grumbled as she stormed out of the bar her lover thrown over her shoulder, the Brit giggling drunkenly.

 

-  _World Meeting_ -

America hated world meetings especially when England was seated across the room.

 

-  _Tattoos_ -

England had a tattoos she had one on her ankle and one on her hip, America loved them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site and my first time writing this style so if you have any suggestion on how I could write it better let me know. And I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
